Useless Road Trips
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David all in a car for nine hours straight. Sounds like a good time!


**I don't own Glee.**

"Please?" Wes dragged out the one syllable way longer than Kurt thought anyone should and gave the boy his best puppy dog eyes. "I will love you forever!"

"No."

"Please? Come on, I would do it for you!" He begged grabbing onto the other boys hands.

Kurt was currently located in his Dalton Academy dorm room with Wes. Normally this would be fine if it weren't for the fact that Wes was on his knees with his hands clasped around Kurt's begging to use his car for a drive.

An eight hour and fifty eight minute drive just to get to the desired location. Eighteen hours in total. _Eighteen! _(Wes looked it up.)

"Wes, my baby is precious to me and I will not tolerate someone like you being near it nor driving it." Kurt announced. "That's that."

"Kurt. Seriously, man. Help a brother out."

"You can't even speak with an educated vocabulary. What makes you think I would trust you enough to drive my car?" Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes and getting off the bed. He made his way to the door not really having anywhere to go but desperately wanting to leave.

"David would be driving with me." Wes asked with a hint of hope.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?" He asked as scenarios of the two fighting while driving and crashing his baby popped into his head. The younger boy opened the door and stepped out into the hall before turning around to face Wes again. "Let me make this clear because this is the last time I'm saying it." Kurt said, his tone dripping of finality and ice. "You. Will. Never. Touch. My. Car." He pointed his nose up and gracefully started down the hall.

"Now get out of my room." He called out before he turned the corner.

!*!

"Blaine, I think you and Kurt should break up." Wes said, storming into his friend's room without knocking and carelessly throwing his belongings down.

"Umm…? No, I think I'll stay in my relationship." Blaine replied, not even looking up, used to Wes' shenanigans.

"Your boyfriends a bitch." Wes declared with a hint of a smile to show he didn't truly mean it and ungracefully flopped face first onto Blaine's neat bed.

This caused Blaine to snap his head up from his book and glare at Wes. "What is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with a problem. Your boyfriend is." Wes sighed.

"Enlighten me." The other boy silently closed his book and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He won't let me use his car." Wes mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow he was currently stuffing his face into.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Where do you need to go?"

"I just need to go to the bookstore. This author my mom likes is going and signing books or whatever and I want to get her book signed for her birthday." Wes said, finally raising his head and turning to face Blaine. "I just really love my mom and I want to do something nice for her." He added with a pout.

The curly haired boy smiled softly, "I'm sure I can get Kurt to change his mind if you want to so badly." Wes could be a pain sometimes- okay, most of the time- but he was still his best friend, so Blaine grabbed his phone.

He dialed Kurt's number which he knew by heart and put it on speaker so both boys could talk to Kurt. Wes sat up as Kurt answered and greeted them through the phone.

"Hey, I have to ask you a favor." Blaine said using the voice Wes liked to call "I'm-Blaine-and-I-can-make-you-fall-in-love-with-me-just-by-speaking".

"Okay." Kurt said slowly and suspiciously.

"I need you to let Wes use your car."

Silence.

Blaine turned to Wes with a questioning glance in which Wes returned with a shrug.

More silence.

Finally Kurt responded, his tone hard and cold. "Wes is there with you isn't he?"

"Hey, Kurt. Long time no talk." Wes added sheepishly, loud enough for Kurt to hear on the other line.

"I'm going to hang up." Kurt decided.

"Wait!" Both Wes and Blaine shouted before Kurt could press end.

"He just needs to go to the book store." Blaine argued, making sure his tone didn't sound angry so Kurt wouldn't get the wrong idea and turn into an ice queen. He had seen him do it before and it was something he _never _wanted to see again.

A scoff was heard on the other line. "I said no already."

"Come on, he just wants to get his mom a birthday present." Blaine vindicated.

"Seriously? What do you two not get about the word no?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine rose his eyebrows at his boyfriends tone, wondering why Kurt was being so difficult about this. "Babe, come on he-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's icy retort. "For as much money as you pay to go this school, you would think basic vocabulary would be taught. I said no."

"Calm down, Kurt. Stop being like this." Blaine offered, knowing those were the wrong words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Stop being like _what_, Blaine? Bitchy? Annoying? Difficult?" Kurt snapped, his tone trying to mask the hurt that Blaine sensed and made his heart contract painfully.

"No, that's not what-"

"Stop. I'll do you a favor by hanging up and instead of talking to your over dramatic boyfriend, you can take an eighteen hour drive with Wes." The line went dead and Blaine pressed end, looking at the floor with his thick eye brows scrunched together.

"Wes-" Blaine started in a deadly low voice.

"Blaine-"

"-What does he mean by an eighteen hour drive?"

"Well, you see the bookstore I want to go to is in Charleston, Virginia. The time in total it takes to get back and from would equal roughly eighteen hours." Wes said meekly. "Did I forget to mention that part?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

The other boy rubbed his face tiredly and moaned. "Oh my god. No wonder why Kurt was so adamant about not wanting you to use his car!"

"I'm sorry." Wes offered but was not heard by Blaine in his state of panic and stress.

"Now he's angry. God knows how Kurt is when he's angry!" Blaine groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Looking up, he met eyes with Wes. "It's time like these that I wonder why I'm friends with you. I swear to god, Wes, if he doesn't get over this I will seriously injure you."

Wes pulled up his sleeve to check the non existent watch on his wrist. "Wow! Is that the time? I have got to go!" He rushed his words and nearly ran out of the room.

"I need new friends." Blaine concluded and walked out of the room in search of his sure to be pissed boyfriend.

!*!

Blaine had found him a little while later.

"Hey." He said cautiously as he sat down across from his boyfriend who was sitting at a table in the Dalton library with a large book in front of him that he didn't seem to be reading. Searching his face for any sign of anger, he couldn't find any surprisingly.

"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered, looking down at his book. He raised his head and offered a small smile, pushing his usual stubborn self aside. "I overreacted."

"No. I was the one who should have his facts straight." Blaine said, reaching across the table to put his hand over the other boy's.

"I already talked to Wes and I am pleased to inform you that we made a compromise." Kurt said proudly, sitting up straighter with a large smile.

"Oh yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Wes is still going to go to the book thing, but he won't be driving." He smiled and searched Blaine's face before he announced "I will."

Blaine nearly choked.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. If Blaine had to name the people in the world he loved the most besides his family, Wes and Kurt would definitely make the list along with others, but he did not want them to go on a road trip. He knew that he was a patient person-most of the time- and he also knew that his boyfriend was patient but not as much as Blaine.

It was just a fact that they wouldn't last in a car. Together. For eighteen hours.

No way in hell.

Blaine subconsciously ran his hand through his hair and peered at Kurt nervously. After a moment he decided he would be able to speak without screaming.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Kurt's smile fell immediately, tilting his head confusedly. "I thought that this was a good idea."

Blaine felt bad for ruining Kurt's plan, but he knew that it would be a bad idea to let this happen. "I'm saying this from experience, so trust me. You will not last in a car with him. I can promise you that."

"That's why David is coming! I thought it all out!" Kurt exclaimed, the smile firmly planted back on his porcelain face. "David will keep Wes entertained!"

Blaine rested his head in his hand and thought of a way to smack some sense into his gorgeous boyfriend without seeming abusive.

"No." Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt's smile faded once again and turned into a small confused frown. "What now?"

"That would definitely make everything worse. Those two will not shut up if they are together. Especially if Wes gets restless and trust me he will within a half an hour of the drive."

The younger boy slouched back in his chair with a huff. He looked around the library helplessly as if the walls would give him a solution before meeting his boyfriends gaze. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he asked "What do I do?"

"For starters, you could smile." Blaine said with a smile that Kurt did not return. Instead he just looked more helpless and stressed. "Never mind then, frowning is cool too, I guess."

Kurt gave a small laugh. "I don't frown. Frowning gives you frown lines."

"I think I have a solution to your problem." Blaine said out of nowhere as a light bulb went off in his curly hair covered head.

"Please, be my guest." Kurt said, motioning for Blaine to speak.

"I could… you know… go with you?"

"Really?" Kurt asked as his eyes lit up. "That would be amazing!"

"Yeah, I know-"Blaine was cut off by his rambling boyfriend.

"I have so much to do! I still have to ask my dad. Oh gosh, this calls for a to-do list." Kurt said, gathering his stuff up and walking around the table.

Blaine pursed his lips, expecting a kiss, but was met with air as his boyfriend hurried out of the library, blowing a kiss all the while still rambling.

"Yeah, I love you too." Blaine called to no one in particular, seeing as his boyfriend had already left.

Man, he had the most dedicated boyfriend in the world.

!*!

"Hey, Kurt. What's up, buddy?" His dad's deep but kind voice sounded from his phone as he walked around his room trying to figure out what to bring on a road trip.

"Hey, daddy. I have something to ask you."

"What do you want?" His gruff tone sounded cautious as he asked his son this question.

Kurt scoffed and asked "What do you mean?"

"You said 'daddy'."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Kurt tried to sound surprised, although he had said that on purpose to try to soften his dad before he asked.

"Don't play dumb, kid. I know you."

"Well, there is something…" Kurt had stopped his search and was now sitting down in his desk chair, one hand holding his phone and one hand fiddling with the bottom of his blazer.

"What is it?"

"Okay, before you go all protective father on me, hear me out. I am planning to take a road trip down to Virginia tomorrow. I would be going with David, Wes, and Blaine and we would all take shifts driving so we wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep at the wheel or anything. We would wake up really early tomorrow and start driving and we would get back soon after midnight." Kurt rushed out and finished quickly so his dad had no time to interrupt him.

"Kurt, I don't know…"

"Please. Just be happy we decided not to get a hotel room." Kurt said, imagining his dad's face if he informed him that he would be spending the night with his boyfriend in a hotel room.

"I guess you're right." Burt reluctantly agreed. "Just call me every few hours, okay?"

"Thanks dad! You're the greatest!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah. I know." Burt said with a smile.

"Anyway, I have to go pack now. I'll call you later."

"Okay, I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt said in a quieter voice, trying to not dwell on the fact he was away from home and his dad. "Bye."

"Bye, Kurt." The line went dead.

!*!

"My dad said yes." Kurt announced with a smile to the three boys sitting in Blaine's room.

'"Really?" Wes asked incredulously.

"Why do you sound disbelieving?" Kurt asked.

"Your dad just seems like the over protective type. I thought for sure we were going to have to come up with a lie." Wes stated absentmindedly, toying with his phone.

"He's not that bad…" Kurt tried; knowing the moment those word's left his lips that they weren't true.

"Dude, he flexes his muscles of over protective parent-ness just when someone talks to you." Blaine snorted, knowing from past experience that what his friend had said was true.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Kurt decided. "I'm leaving."

"I still can't believe you're going to do this." Blaine commented, shaking his head.

"I think I can handle them." Kurt said and sounded more like he was reassuring himself than his boyfriend.

Before he left, he gave a quick peck to Blaine, a wave to David, and an eye roll to Wes.

!*!

Kurt was sure he was dying. Either that or someone was killing cats nearby.

There was no other explanation for that insane obnoxious screeching to be going on at this time in the morning. Instead of investigating the sound, Kurt just rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head in a futile attempt to drown out the unnecessary noise.

It wasn't until someone was shaking him that Kurt came out from under his pillow.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, dragging out the syllable. "Make it stop, please."

He heard his boyfriend chuckle before the noise miraculously ended. "Kurt, come on. We got to get going. It's a quarter past five."

His alarm clock. Kurt remembered now. They had a road trip to go on today and Kurt had planned on waking up early to leave.

"I brought coffee." Blaine tempted, waving the cup above Kurt's head.

The blue eyed boy sat up and smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why I love you." Blaine teased as he pulled Kurt out of bed and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I advise you to withhold the jokes until after I drink this coffee."

"Just go get dressed." Blaine said as he walked out of the room. "We all will be waiting at the car." He called over his shoulder.

!*!

Kurt marched to the car; sunglasses perched perfectly on his nose, coffee in one hand, and his bag in the other. "Is everyone ready?"

"You're asking us that?" Wes asked incredulously.

"You are the one who took…" David said checking his phone for the time. "Fifteen minutes to get ready after you already over slept."

"Consider yourselves lucky I decided to skip a few steps of my morning routine and _only_ spend fifteen minutes." He said unlocking the car and sitting in the drivers seat.

"I call shot gun!" Wes shrieked. It was way too early in the morning to be shrieking. On weekdays Kurt was up before the sun rose, but weekends were his days to get his beauty sleep. Not that he needed it. Now all he wanted to do was crawl in a cave and sleep forever.

David shook his head and tapped Wes' shoulder. "If you sit shot gun, you have to sit next to that thing." He said pointing to were Kurt was banging his head on the steering wheel and grumbling.

The two boys looked at Kurt with similar expressions of amusement and bewilderment.

Wes patted David's shoulder and nodded. "You are right. On second thought, the back seat looks so much cozier." He said before climbing in.

Blaine ended up sitting in the passenger seat, patting his boyfriend's knee soothingly and murmuring something about not minding sitting next to him. Kurt didn't really pay attention, he was to busy sending glares through the rear view mirror at the two in the back seat.

After the address was entered into the GPS and Kurt had drunk half of his coffee, they finally began driving.

!*!

As Blaine predicted, Wes became restless after thirty minutes. Now that they had been driving for approximately two hours, Kurt was ready to shoot him.

"Kurt?" Wes asked innocently which just made Kurt want to hit him more.

"What?"

"How long until we get there?" He asked while drumming his hands against his knees.

"You asked ten minutes ago." Kurt seethed.

"Exactly. That was ten minutes ago. I'm asking _now_." Wes said matter of factly, like he was speaking to a five year old, just asking to be killed.

Blaine, thankfully sensing Kurt's anger, interjected. "We still have over six hours to go." He said while sending him a warning glare, but unfortunately Wes ignored it.

"But I'm bored!" The boy in the backseat announced.

"Let's play a game!" Kurt suddenly announced, ignoring Wes. This seemed to catch his attention. "It's called the counting game. Your job is to count all the cars you see from now until we get there. Starting… now!"

"One. Two. Three…"

"Count in your head."

Wes just nodded with his eyes glued to the window.

!*!

David, who had been listening to his iPod during Kurt's announcement for the game, was not aware of the fact that Wes was concentrating. So, when he playfully punched his friends shoulder to get his attention, he didn't think anything bad would happen.

He was wrong.

Wes shrieked which in turn made Kurt swerve the car violently which made everyone yell. After a few moments of shocked silence Kurt exploded.

"You idiots! Are you two really that stupid! We could have died because you two don't know how to contain yourselves and act like you actually don't live in a freaking circus!" Kurt yelled, his eyes glued to the road and his hand in Blaine's. Blaine was trying to block everything going on in the backseat off as he rubbed circles into Kurt's hand in a comforting manner.

Wes chose to ignore Kurt's explosion and just turned to David. "You dumb ass! You made me lose count and I lost!" He shouted and smacked David's arm.

David raised his hands in surrender. "Dude chill out. I didn't know you were playing a game. You don't have to act like a girl."

"I'm not the one who listens to music off of a pre teen's iPod!" Wes fired back.

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure you were the one who suggested that music to me!" David retorted.

Kurt was absolutely seething. Blaine could practically see the irritation rolling off of him.

"Stop it." Kurt said in a dangerously low voice, but was ignored.

Wes scoffed loudly. "Wow, nice comeback, where did you learn it? Third grade?"

"Nope. I learned it from your mom!" David shouted.

That was it. The boys didn't know what was going on as the car once again swerved, but this time it stopped too. Kurt had pulled over.

"Get out." Kurt said simply as he leaned back in his seat.

Wes and David opened and closed their mouths a few times, trying to figure out what to say. Blaine, who actually had an idea as to why Kurt finally broke, tried to reason with him.

"Babe, why don't you try to sleep and I'll drive for a little bit."

Instead, Kurt turned around in his seat to face the other two. 'You guys need to shut your mouths. I cannot concentrate on driving. I can't even concentrate on my own thinking. I am so tired of you two acting like five year olds. Especially 'your mom' jokes. Grow up." He snapped and threw open the door to go to Blaine's side.

As Kurt slowly walked around the car, Blaine quickly turned around to his friends.

"You guys need to apologize." Blaine ordered, trying to suppress his anger.

"We don't even know what happened."

"Kurt's mom is… she's dead." Blaine stated gravely with a sullen expression before getting out to switch seats and slamming the door leaving the two in shocked silence.

Outside, Blaine leaned against the car and gathered his distressed boyfriend in his arms. He buried his face in his soft hair and rubbed his back slowly and soothingly. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed and pushed his head further into the crook of Blaine's neck. "It's not your fault. I'm just cranky."

"I love you." Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt out of his neck and kissed him. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as their lips worked against each other. After a minute, they came up for air and settled on resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too." Kurt said before climbing back in the car and listening to his iPod while trying to drift off into sleep.

!*!

When Kurt opened his eyes again it was one o'clock. He yawned and stretched his arms as much as he could in the space he had.

"Morning sleepy head." Blaine said sweetly. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"I thought you were dead." Wes claimed.

"Yeah, about that…" David started.

"We didn't know about your mom." Wes added.

"I'm really sorry." David offered and Wes nodded.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked between the two seemingly genuine boys and smiled. "It's okay. I guess I was partially at fault too. I didn't have a lot of sleep and being an only child, I'm not that used to constant yelling and fighting."

David and Wes both gave small chuckles and looked relieved at their friends improved mood.

"So… is any one else starving?" David asked. Wes eagerly nodded, Blaine smiled his approval, and Kurt's stomach growled in response.

"I'll take the nearest exit and we can stop somewhere." Blaine informed the rest of the car.

!*!

"Debbie's Darling Dinner?" Kurt asked looking at the neon pink sign above a white door that led into a diner.

"I'm sure it's fine." David said, pushing past Kurt and walking in the broken down place.

"You're just hungry and will eat anything at this point." Blaine replied.

"I wonder who Debbie is." Wes said, lost in thought, making the three other boys shake their heads.

The group sat down in one of the booths and flipped through the menus that were already placed on the table.

"Is there anything on this menu that doesn't seem like it's drowned in grease?" Kurt muttered with distaste.

"There's the salad." Wes pointed out.

"Wes, I think that was a rhetorical question." David told his friend.

"Hey y'all I'm Darcy and I'll be your waitress today." A short girl with a head of wild curly red hair stood in front of them as she chewed her gum loudly with her braces clad teeth. "Are you all ready to order?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile. She seemed to be at least sixteen years old.

The group nodded and gave their orders one at a time and Kurt couldn't help but noticed how she looked over Blaine once before smiling even wider, which he hadn't thought was possible.

"Do you know who Debbie is?" Wes asked before she could walk back to the kitchen.

"She's my mamma! Why?" Darcy asked.

"No reason. Just curious, I guess." Wes answered and nodded.

Darcy just stood there smiling at them.

"Can we help you with something?" Blaine asked with his "I-am-the-most-suave-charming-hot-thing-you-will-ever-meet" smile.

"What's your name sweet heart?" Darcy said, putting her hands on the table and leaning towards Blaine so he had a full view of down her shirt.

Blaine, being as gentlemanly as ever, held out his hand to shake. "I'm Blaine."

"And I'm hungry." Kurt snapped, looking at Darcy with disgust. "Now, if you would please get off the table, I would appreciate it. No one wants to look down your shirt, although truth be told, there isn't anything to look at."

Wes and David snorted; Blaine raised his eyebrows and Darcy's eyes widened.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"It's okay Blaine honey. Kurt's just jealous that we made a connection. He obviously wants me."

This time Kurt choked on his spit, undergoing a large coughing fit while Blaine hit his back with one hand and scratched his head with the other. Wes and David were laughing hysterically at this point.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his voice dripping with concern. Kurt just nodded and tried to steady his breathing.

Once Kurt had fully recovered, he returned to bitch mode. "Honey, you need to get your eyesight checked if that's what you think is going on. I can guarantee you that neither Blaine nor I want your attention."

"Way to let her down easy." Wes said in the background as Darcy huffed back towards the counter.

"Kurt, don't you think you were a little too mean?" Blaine asked, holding his hand under the table.

"Blaine, don't you think you were a little too nice?" Kurt asked sweetly, turning to face his boyfriend.

"I was just being polite." Blaine claimed.

"No, I was being polite." Kurt said, earning snorts from Wes and David and a raised eyebrow form Blaine. "Compared to what I wanted to say, I was being polite." He revised and continued on.

"You were not being polite. You were being your usual charming self that makes girls and boys alike melt and swoon and it's annoying."

"Swoon?" Blaine asked laughing.

"I'm not an English major or anything, but I think you just contradicted yourself there." Wes added.

Kurt rolled his eyes and faced forward meeting eyes with David who raised his hands in surrender before saying "Leave me out of this."

!*!

They had finished their meal without a problem after another waiter named Darwin (what's the deal with all these 'd' names?) had brought the food out. Blaine and David had gone to the bathroom and Wes was outside stretching his legs.

The waiter came to the table and put down the receipt and a piece of paper. Mumbling something about being sorry, he practically ran back to the kitchen.

_Dear Blayn._

_I don't know what that guy's problem was, but its okay. I'm still willing to make this work for us._

_Here's my number, cutie._

_867-5309_

_-Darcy_

"Hey Darcy!" Kurt shouted, standing up from the booth and marching over to the kitchen.

She appeared with a smile that disappeared once she saw Kurt. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to lay off my boyfriend." He demanded, pleased with her shocked expression and lack of response. "Yep. That's right. He's gay and he's my boyfriend. So, once again, he doesn't want you.

Oh, and next time you try writing a guy a letter, try spelling his name right." Kurt added before crumpling up the paper and throwing it at her.

!*!

Blaine dried his hands off and walked out to find the booth empty.

"Yep. That's right. He's gay and he's my boyfriend. So, once again, he doesn't want you."

Curious and confused, Blaine followed the sound of his boyfriend's angry shouts to the counter. His eyes widened to see him yelling something about spelling names wrong and then throwing a piece of paper at the red head waitress from before.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing over and pulling him away.

Kurt had other ideas though. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him roughly into a kiss. Automatically opening his mouth and putting his tongue in the other boy's mouth. All too quick for Blaine's liking, Kurt pulled away.

"Bye Darcy. I'm so glad we met." Kurt said in a sweet and innocent voice before pulling a dazed Blaine out of the diner by his hand.

"Didn't you forget to pay the bill?" Blaine snapped out of his daze and looked warily back towards the tiny diner.

"Oops, it was an accident." Kurt stated with no emotion.

It so wasn't an accident.

!*!

"My turn to drive!" Wes screamed from the back seat.

"We are not even a half an hour away. I am not stopping this car until we arrive." Kurt said determinedly.

Wes huffed and slouched against the seat crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. David chuckled to himself and Blaine was switching through the radio stations, trying to find a decent song.

_And you don't have to make a sound; they got what you need, what you need._

"Oh my gosh! This is my jam!" David's head shot up as he yelled for Blaine to turn the volume up.

_Oh my, feels just like I don't try. Look so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me._

Wes and David belted the lyrics from the backseat and Blaine quietly sang along. Kurt just listened to the lyrics.

_Head down, swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now. All I know is everybody loves me._

_What a fitting song_. Kurt thought sarcastically as he subconsciously began nodding his head to the music.

_Don't need my health, got my name and got my wealth. I stare at the sun, just for kicks all by myself. I lose track of time so I might be past my prime, but I'm feeling oh so good._

The song finished returning the car to an unfitting silence after their jam session.

"That song is ridiculous." Kurt commented.

"And if by ridiculous you mean amazing. Then yes, I agree." Wes stated.

"It's weird now that it's quiet." Blaine broke the silence that had settled after Wes' comment.

"Then play some music."

"I have a better idea!" Blaine shouted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a harmonica.

"…really?" Wes asked.

!*!

Silence.

The four boys sat in the car, mouths hanging open, not knowing what to say. Kurt blinked, hoping that when he opened his eyes this situation would go away. Blaine groaned and put his head in his hands. David shook his head slowly, trying not to laugh. Wes looked at the door, contemplating running before he was tortured and murdered.

"Wes-"Kurt tried to begin his sentence but just couldn't think of how to put how he was feeling into words.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up soon." Blaine's voice was muffled through his hands.

"Ten hours. It took us a total of ten hours to finally get down here. Wes, I swear to god." Kurt's voice rose with every word he spoke.

"I don't understand." Wes said simply, shrugging his shoulders as if it would make it all better.

"Let me explain then." David replied. "You begged Kurt to drive his car and he said no. You made Blaine beg Kurt to drive his car and he said no which caused a fight. Then we decided to drive to Charleston. We got up at five in the morning and drove for ten miserable hours straight. And we ended up here. At a creepy old bookstore that looks like it hasn't been open for _ten years_."

"Are you guys sure you put the right address into the GPS?" Wes questioned, knowing that it was a long shot.

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. "Wes, I'm going to give you ten seconds to explain before I kick you out and drive off."

"I don't know! I searched the author's book signings and it said there was one in Charleston. So I searched up bookstores in Charleston and I got this address." Wes said throwing his arms up.

Blaine gave a dry chuckle. "There are more than one Charleston's in the world. For example, there is a Charleston in South Carolina."

"How could you be stupid enough to not check the state the book signing was in? You are so… you know what? Not even worth it." Kurt declared and started the car.

That was scary. Kurt yelling and screaming, they could handle. But a Kurt that was so mad that he just wasn't going to speak was _terrifying._

And they had to survive the next nine hours in a car with him.

_God help us_, Wes, David, and Blaine all simultaneously thought.

**Okay, so this started off as just another one shot for my story 'The Little Moments Matter Most' (go check it out!) and it turned into this.**

**I decided since it was longer than five thousand words I would just make it a separate story. **

**The song used while they were driving was 'Everybody Loves Me' by One Republic, which you should also check out.**

**Anyway… review? Please?**


End file.
